Hau'oli La Ho'omakika'i to Five0
by pixiegold
Summary: It's Thanksgiving for the Five-0 ohana.  This is part of my Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha universe.  Family, Danny, Steve and Grace.  No slash.


**Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that's not the case.

**Summary:** It's Thanksgiving for the Five-0 ohana

**A/N:** This is part of my Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha universe

**Hau'oli La Ho'omakika'i  
>Happy Thanksgiving<strong>

Danny was watching Steve from his office wondering what his partner was planning. Steve had been very circumspect about his new project. What had Danny mildly concerned was his partner's I have a great plan face that he had been trying very hard to hide from Danny. Usually these plans meant guns and explosions. Based on a conversation he overheard between Steve and Grace the night before he didn't think that his life was in danger. His very observant daughter had cottoned onto Steve's squirrely behavior and called him on it.

_**Flashback**_

Grace approached Steve while he was getting dinner ready. She eagerly helped either man prepare a meal or anything else they allowed or asked her to do around the house. Grace loved living with her Danno and 'Anakala Steve because they let her help, whereas Stan and Rachel didn't think that Grace was either old enough, capable or should be helping. Her mom's response was that they had staff to do those things and that Grace was a lady and ladies didn't help the staff. "Is there anything I can do 'Anakala Steve?"

Steve smiled at her. "Would you get the vegetables out of the fridge and wash them please?"

Grace happily complied. Once the broccoli was drying in the strainer she looked at Steve thoughtfully. "'Anakala Steve, what have you been doing in your study?"

Steve had paused before turning to look at Grace. He knew that Danny had noticed and that it would be only a matter of time before Grace would ask him about his secretive behavior. She was a very smart and observant, just like her father. He smiled at her. "I can't tell you right now Grace. It's nothing bad; I'm working on a surprise."

"I can keep a secret."

Steve got down on one knee so he could talk to her at her level putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know that you can Leia. Part of this surprise is for you. So if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"You are making a surprise for me? You don't have to give me anything. I'm happy living here with you and Danno."

If Grace hadn't already melted Steve's heart, that would have done it. "I am very happy to hear that Leia. I love having you and Danno living here too. The house is filled with my family instead of being quiet and lonely."

Grace leaned forward and hugged Steve. "I'm glad you're not lonely anymore 'Anakala, aloha au ia 'oe."

Steve closed his eyes hiding their shiny sheen. "Aloha au ia 'oe Leia."

_**End Flashback**_

Danny had watched the scene, trying not to give away his presence. This was a private moment between Steve and his daughter. Problem was that if he left, he knew that Steve would notice. Fortunately, the oven timer went off allowing Danny to escape into the living room unnoticed.

So he knew that Steve was planning some kind of surprise for both Williams. What it could be was completely unknown. He just hoped that it wasn't something outrageously expensive. Sighing to himself he decided that he should get back to his stack of paperwork. He would learn what Steve was up to when the man was ready to tell him.

Soon it was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Danny watched his partner's barely contained excitement. Obviously whatever the sneaky SEAL had planned was happening today. He still didn't know what Steve had planned. No shock there, the man was a SEAL and knew how to plan and to keep a secret. Danny may yell at Steve's propensity for blowing things up, but he learned that Steve knew what he was doing and that what Danny had labeled as arrogance on Steve's part was simply confidence in his abilities and training. As their partnership developed, Steve had "toned" down his anything goes SEAL background and worked at following protocol.

One of the many things that had puzzled Danny was the copious amounts of food that Steve had purchased on Saturday for Thanksgiving. He didn't think that they needed that much food for the Five-0 ohana. There were only five of them after all.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Steve's unnoticed entrance into his office. "Hey Danny. I have that errand to run. I should be back in about an hour or so. I have finished the paperwork on the drug case. Would you mind looking it over for me? I want to make sure that I didn't miss something." Steve rolled his eyes at Danny's shocked look. "Danny, despite your continued haranguing about my paperwork 'skills' or lack thereof, I **do** know how to do paperwork, you are just better at it. Besides, I wanted as much paperwork to be done for the holiday as possible. Any questions before I go?"

"You **know** how to do paperwork but leave me to do most of it because I'm **better** at it? You are completely unbelievable! I don't know why I put up with you." Danny threw his moving hands up when he was finished.

Steve smirked as he turned leaving a parting shot. "That's because I make life exciting and you love me for it brah."

Danny scowled as he listened to Steve's laughter fade as he exited HQ. Danny huffed. That man was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. What he didn't know is if it would be on the job or from any number of his antics. Danny went back to his work knowing he would find out what his friend was up to soon enough.

Steve returned looking pleased with himself. Steve didn't give any clues as to what his errand was about. He hated it. He was a detective for a reason. He had an inordinate amount of curiosity and the desire to satisfy it.

The day finished and the two men left for the day. They had come in separately because Steve needed his truck for his errand. So Steve headed home while Danny when to pick up Grace.

Danny and Grace arrived home and he parked next to the truck. As the two got out of the car the front door opened revealing a smiling Steve. Grace raced to greet Steve.

"Aloha 'Anakala Steve! I missed you today." Grace and Steve embraced happily.

"Aloha Leia. I missed you too. I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up but I have your surprise ready." He stood up holding her hand and looked at Danny. "Are you ready for your surprise Danny, Grace?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically. Danny arched en eyebrow. "What kind of question is that Steven? Of course I want to know! I just hope it isn't something dangerous!" Danny added for affect. He knew that Steve would never anything that could hurt Grace.

Steve placed a hand over his heart and playfully responded. "You wound me Danny. I arrange a surprise for you and Grace and you think it's something dangerous. Maybe I should take the surprise back?"

"No!" Grace responded. "I know that your surprise is a great thing and not dangerous. Leave 'Anakala Steve alone Danno."

"Yeah, leave me alone Danno." Steve smirked.

Danny shook his head mournfully. "Look what you've done! My own daughter has turned against me for you."

Steve chuckled and Grace giggled at Danny's antics. "Okay, Danny, I think I've tormented you enough. Let me go in first, give me a minute before you two enter. I want a front row seat for your reactions."

Danny smiled slightly at Steve's antics as he took Grace's hand to wait the requested minute. After the allotted time period was up Danny and Grace headed for the door. "Ready to see Uncle Steve's surprise Monkey?" Grace nodded eagerly. "Then you should open the door."

Grace opened the door looking inside squealing as she ran in the house. "Grandma! Grandpa! You're here!"

She flew into Danny's parents arms while Danny stood in the door completely floored. His parents were in Hawaii for Thanksgiving. "Wha—how—why?"

Steve chuckled. "A speechless Danny! I never thought I would see the day!"

"Shut up you! You brought my parents here for Thanksgiving. Did you threaten them?"

"Daniel Williams! You mind your manners young man. This young man worked hard to get your father and me here for Thanksgiving."

Steve chuckled. "Mrs.—Ma it's okay. Danny knows that I would never threaten you. He's just shocked that I was able to talk you into traveling to Hawaii for Thanksgiving. He's told me many times about how important it is to you to have your whole family together for the holiday. The rest of your family is still in New Jersey while you are here. How did I do Danny?"

Danny rubbed a hand down his face. Steve really did know him. "Steve's right Ma, I'm just having trouble believing you're here. I am **very** happy to see both of you." Danny approached his parents hugging them tightly.

Danny's father explained. "Well, your sisters felt that they should spend one of the holidays with their husband's families. Somehow it worked out that the in-laws wanted to have their sons' home for Thanksgiving this year. Next year we will have the whole crowd at our house for Thanksgiving. So it was going to be just the two of us this year. When Steve found this out he invited us to spend Thanksgiving with the three of you. He then got the idea to make it a surprise. That's why your mother told you that we were having some of the neighbors over this year. We didn't want you to know that we were coming."

Danny stared at his father for a moment before asking. "You mean that the two of you **lied** to me about your plans?"

"Daniel. We had **planned** to have the neighbors over for Thanksgiving until Steve invited us to come here. He would have arranged for you to come to New Jersey but your schedules would not have allowed both of you to come and I wouldn't hear of letting Steve celebrate alone. So we decided to come here instead."

Danny huffed before moving to Steve giving him a hug. "All three of you are unbelievable. Mahalo kaikaina. Now I know why you bought all of that food!"

Steve chuckled as he returned the hug with a couple of back slaps. "You got that right. We are going to have a mix of traditions for Thanksgiving, a mixture of New Jersey and Hawaiian. Don't worry Danny, there will only be a little pineapple."

Chuckling, Danny playfully smacked Steve's arm as he pulled out of the hug. "I **like** pineapple; it just doesn't belong on pizza!"

Hugging Steve's waist, Grace interrupted Danny before he could get going. "Mahalo 'Anakala Steve for bringing my grandparents to visit. I missed them."

Steve placed a kiss on the crown of her head as he returned her hug. "Me mea 'ole Grace. I was happy to do it. Why don't you show your grandparents your room? I gave them a quick tour earlier but thought you might like to show them your room personally. You can also show them where Mr. Hoppy lives now."

"Kay den. My room's this way Grandma and Grandpa." Grace happily put her hands in theirs and led the way to her room.

The next day was spent preparing the Thanksgiving meal. Steve had already given everyone in Five-0 a couple of days off unless something really urgent came up. Chin and Kono came over in the afternoon to lend their aide and welcome Danny's parents to Hawaii.

Thanksgiving Day was still busy with cooking the turkey and other dishes that couldn't be made ahead. While they worked, they snacked on a tropical fruit salad. The family finally sat down to a table full of food. There was the traditional turkey with stuffing and mashed potatoes for the mainland tradition. For some Hawaiian tradition, Chin had made gingered carrots and pineapple upside down biscuits. Kono had made chocolate coconut pie and her mother had sent some homemade pineapple sorbet for desert.

Steve smiled at his family raising his glass. "I am ho'omakika'i that ko'u ohana could be here to hau'oliHo'omaika'i lanui with me. If it weren't for my hale aikane I would either be spending it alone or I might not be able to celebrate because I would be on a SEAL mission." Steve smiled at Danny's slight scowl for using Hawaiian in his speech. "Let me translate. I am thankful that my family could be here to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday with me. If it weren't for my best friend whom I consider a brother I might be alone. So thank you Danny for being my friend."

Danny's face softened as he listened to Steve's translated speech. "I should be thanking you Steve. If you hadn't shanghaied me into Five-0, I would still be alone and bitter on this island that is infested with pineapples." Steve, Chin and Kono chuckled. "I might have lost my daughter without your help. I am grateful that you are my friend, though I thought that I would always hate you when we first met. So, I owe you, Chin and Kono thanks for accepting me as part **your** family."

Chin raised his glass. "I am thankful for the man who believed me innocent when most of my family didn't. Thank you for accepting me into the Five-0 family and giving me a chance to be a cop again."

Kono sniffed as she raised her glass. "Steve, you gave my favorite cousin back his dignity. For that alone I would be forever grateful. You also gave this rookie a chance to be part of something special. Mahalo nui loa."

Grace raised her glass of sparkling cider. "Mahalo 'Anakala Steve for keeping Danno and me together. You also gave us a new family and a nice home to live."

Mr. Williams raised his glass. "I'm not sure what I should say after all of your heartfelt words. Thank you Steve for inviting my wife and me to celebrate with you and this wonderful family you have put together."

Mrs. Williams sniffed louder than Kono. "Thank you for helping my boy keep custody of his daughter. I'm so very grateful to you for helping him."

The toasts were finished, the blessing said so the only thing left to do was eat. And that is what they did. The new family enjoyed a great day with lots of great food. The Williams stayed until Sunday so they could do some sightseeing and spend more time with Danny and Grace. Steve had given Danny the weekend off while he, Chin and Kono returned to Five-0 Friday. There were a few tears shed when Mr. and Mrs. Williams headed back to New Jersey.

Steve hoped that the next Thanksgiving, at least Danny and Grace would be able to go to New Jersey to celebrate with the Williams clan. He would have to work on a plan to make that happen.

**PAU**

**_Hau'oli La Ho'omakika'i everyone! pixiegold_**

**He mea 'ole:** you're welcome (I think)

**Kay den:** alright, agreement

**hau'oli:** celebrate

**Ko'u:** my


End file.
